


Подарок на память

by soul_of_spring



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Post-Hogwarts, Reincarnation, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: К Гарри Поттеру за помощью обращается Минако Айно, которой необходимо найти один артефакт.





	Подарок на память

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фандомом «Сейлор Мун». Автор брал за основу частично аниме, частично мангу. Огромная благодарность hitraya_lisidze за её работы по генсену. Кольцо с зеленым кунцитом, как символ любви Кунсайта и Минако, взято как раз оттуда. 
> 
> Написано для команды WTF PumpkinPie 2016

Выскочив на улицу, Гарри наконец понял, насколько ему был необходим глоток свежего воздуха. Все-таки просиживать по восемь часов в душном кабинете было тяжело и непривычно, так что возможность выйти на обед воспринималась как спасение.

— Мистер Поттер? — услышал он за своей спиной и практически бессознательно потянулся к палочке, прежде чем обернуться. Обнаружив перед собой девушку, Гарри отметил, что в ней наверняка текла кровь вейл: уж больно она была похожа на Флёр, а если честно, даже красивее. Лелея надежду, что перед ним не сумасшедшая поклонница, Гарри прокашлялся и спросил:

— Чем могу помочь, мисс?..

— Айно, Минако Айно, — улыбнулась она и крепко пожала его руку. — Счастлива с вами познакомиться. Я не хочу отнимать много вашего времени, тем более понимаю, что вы собирались на обед. Возможно, тогда позволите угостить вас кофе?

Наверное, еще полгода назад Гарри оторопел бы от такого напора, но после работы в Министерстве такие предложения или просьбы совершенно не удивляли. Понадеявшись, что благоприятное впечатление, которое производила эта Минако, не чары вейлы, Гарри согласно кивнул, и они отправились в небольшое кафе на соседней улице.

Когда им принесли ланч и по большой чашке капуччино, Гарри внимательно прислушался к своим ощущениям. Желания сделать всё, о чем только могли его попросить, не было. Минако же нервно теребила в руках чашку, так что было понятно — её просто распирало желание заговорить, как Рона в лучшие времена, но она почему-то сдерживалась. Поэтому Гарри решил начать первым:

— Так о чем вы хотели поговорить, мисс Айно?

— Не могли бы вы называть меня просто Минако? Не представляете, как мне непривычно такое обращение, — она снова улыбнулась и неуловимым образом еще больше похорошела.

— Тогда и вы зовите меня Гарри, — улыбнулся он в ответ. Минако излучала тепло, которому невозможно было противиться. 

Впрочем, укоренившаяся паранойя давала о себе знать, и Гарри принюхался к принесенному кофе — нет, никакого цветочного аромата не чувствовалось. Минако же беззаботно сделала несколько глотков из своей чашки и наконец заговорила:

— Гарри, моя просьба покажется вам странной. Я родилась в Лондоне, но в четырнадцать лет переехала с семьей в Токио. Ваш магический мир мне совершенно незнаком, но я изучила газеты последних лет и поняла, что только, наверное, вы и можете мне помочь.

— _Наш_ магический мир? — удивленно переспросил Гарри.

— У нас в Японии, знаете ли, совсем другая магия, — хмыкнула Минако. — А в Лондоне я жила в той части, которую вы обычно называете маглянской...

— Маггловской, — поправил ее Гарри, отметив для себя, что его новая знакомая являлась сквибом. Всё-таки она ни разу не достала палочку, ни слова не сказала о школе... было много причин утвердиться в этом. 

— Простите, постоянно путаю, — хихикнула она и положила на стол небольшой листок. — Итак, вернусь к теме нашего разговора. По глупости, уезжая из Лондона, я потеряла одну вещь, которая мне была очень дорога, — золотое кольцо с зеленым кунцитом. Оно наполнено... особой энергией, и я полагаю, что его могли использовать в качестве артефакта. Я знаю, вы работаете с такими предметами: посмотрите на рисунок, может, вы его видели?

— Нет, Минако, мне не попадалось такое кольцо, — ответил Гарри, возвращая ей бумажку и в глубине души злясь на газетчиков, которые сейчас вовсю писали о работе Аврората по обезвреживанию темномагических артефактов. 

— Но это кольцо совершенно точно находится в магическом Лондоне, потому что остальной я уже буквально вверх дном перевернула, — уверенно сказала Минако. — Возможно, вы могли бы... помочь мне его найти? 

Прежде чем Гарри успел хотя бы подумать над этим предложением, Минако схватила его за руку и посмотрела таким умоляющим взглядом, что он просто растерялся. Казалось, она вот-вот зарыдает, хотя пару секунд назад была совершенно спокойной. 

— Я буду вам безмерно благодарна... — продолжила Минако. — Вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою помощь, поддержку, всё что угодно! Просто без человека, который знаком со всем этим, я точно не справлюсь! 

— Минако, — осторожно заговорил Гарри, освобождая свою ладонь из её захвата. — Я постараюсь вам помочь, но не могу ничего обещать. Возможно, кто-то уже увез кольцо из Лондона за эти...

— Прошло семь лет, — мгновенно среагировала она. — Но я чувствую: кольцо находится в Лондоне.

— Ну, раз так, — Гарри встал из-за стола, — тогда давайте встретимся завтра...

— Ох, значит, вы согласны? — просияла Минако. — Всеблагие боги, спасибо вам! Я готова прийти в любое время, в любое место — где вам удобно? 

— Давайте завтра в это же время и на том же месте, — ответил Гарри. Смена настроения этой девушки его поражала. 

— Договорились! И нет-нет, никаких денег, — перехватила Минако его руку с зажатыми фунтами. — Я же обещала вас угостить. 

Возвращаясь обратно в Министерство, Гарри размышлял, что было бы даже несколько странно отказать Минако в такой необременительной просьбе: это не облавы на оставшихся Пожирателей, не сотое после победы интервью, не какое-то очередное мероприятие и тем более, хвала Мерлину, не предложение руки и сердца. Помочь ей и правда не составит труда, главное — проверить кольцо на темную магию перед возвратом владелице, так, на всякий случай. 

***

Когда стрелка часов приблизилась к пяти, Гарри направился в сектор, посвященный заклинаниям и артефактам, в один очень знакомый кабинет. 

Гермиона, разумеется, уже была там: сосредоточенно сверялась с каким-то списком, после чего книги, летавшие вокруг неё, отправлялись на разные полки.

Гарри громко откашлялся, и Гермиона наконец заметила, что уже не одна.

— О, привет, Гарри. Как у тебя дела? — спросила она, отрываясь от своего занятия и направляя оставшиеся книги на стол.

— Замечательно. А как в Хогвартсе?

— Ничего не меняется, — пожала плечами Гермиона, — хотя сегодня я снова от души пожалела, что невозможно найти ни одного маховика.

— Арифмантику и Руны опять поставили в один день? — хмыкнул Гарри. 

На губах Гермионы мелькнула слабая улыбка.

— Просто это выматывает.

Конечно, Гарри понимал, что ей нелегко: Гермиона настояла на возвращении в школу, хотя Кингсли говорил, что это совершенно необязательно и он и так возьмет её в Министерство. В итоге все закончилось тем, что Гермиона начала работать в Департаменте правопорядка, помогая Аврорату разбираться с последствиями деятельности Пожирателей, включающими в себя темномагические артефакты и заклинания. Но после Рождества она стала несколько раз в неделю посещать Хогвартс, объясняя это тем, что не сможет успешно сдать ЖАБА, если не погрузится в материал заранее. Все пошли ей навстречу, но Гарри догадывался, что если он сам чувствовал себя вымотанным после обычной трудовой недели, то Гермионе было еще веселей.

— Через пару месяцев это закончится, — Гарри похлопал её по плечу, — и ты всегда можешь взять отпуск, если станет совсем тяжело.

— Какой отпуск, если скоро новая волна судов над Пожирателями, и Аврорат проводит очередные рейды? — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Кстати, по поводу рейдов... тебе ни разу не попадало в руки золотое кольцо с зеленым кунцитом? Оно совсем не вычурное, и именно кольцо, а не перстень.

— Ну, во-первых, этот минерал правильно называется сподумен, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — А зеленый... я никогда таких не встречала. Они обычно розовые или прозрачные. Может, речь шла о жадеите?

— Нет, она определенно говорила о кунците.

— Она? — переспросила Гермиона.

— Одна девушка. Минако Айно. Попросила помочь найти это кольцо.

— Здесь работает?

— Судя по всему, она вообще сквиб. Подловила меня сегодня у Министерства.

— Гарри, — прошипела Гермиона, — у тебя вообще голова на месте? Ты узнаешь о кольце по просьбе человека, которого видишь первый раз в жизни? А если её подослали Пожиратели? Уже забыл историю с Роном?

— Я помню, но тогда всё обошлось, — хмуро заметил Гарри. — Заклинаний на меня не накладывали, я бы почувствовал. Карманы проверил, кофе предварительно понюхал. Никакого магического вмешательства. 

— Ох, хоть ты девиз Грюма помнишь, — съязвила она. — И, надеюсь, не забудешь его, пока мы не поймаем всех, кто не должен оставаться на свободе. 

— Гермиона, я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься, — решил пойти на мировую Гарри. — Но все-таки я обещал ей помочь, ведь это и правда мне ничего не стоит. Может, ты дашь мне отчеты по изъятым артефактам? Я сам поищу кольцо, не хочу тебя загружать еще и этим.

— Ну уж нет, мистер Поттер, — серьезно ответила она, снова возвращаясь к своим книгам. — Приходите ко мне, когда снова с ней встретишься, — вместе и поищем. Заодно и погляжу на эту Минако.

— Мы договорились завтра в обед, тебе удобно?

— Вполне. 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, глядя на хмурую Гермиону, уже полностью погрузившуюся в работу. Он прекрасно понимал её реакцию: летом они все слишком расслабились, и Рона спасла только счастливая случайность. 

К нему подсела в баре какая-то девушка, они здорово перебрали, и Рон уже был готов ехать с ней хоть на край света... но за ним зашел Перси.

Той самой девушкой оказался Рабастан Лестрейндж под оборотным зельем. Он решил, что лучше хотя бы один труп, чем вообще упустить эту возможность. К счастью, итогом покушения стал только шрам на щеке Рона. 

После этого случая они все стали обращать пристальное внимание на детали. Война закончилась, но врагов у них меньше не стало — по крайней мере, пока. 

Решив сегодня дать Гермионе остыть, Гарри вышел из кабинета и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Завтра подруга уже успокоится, особенно если убедится, что Минако не представляет опасности ни для кого из них. 

***

Минако опоздала на пятнадцать минут. Хорошо, что на улице было уже достаточно тепло, потому что иначе бы Гарри замёрз напрочь. 

— Гарри, простите, — отдышавшись, произнесла она. — Немного не рассчитала время.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил он. — Вы готовы? Нас уже ждут в Министерстве.

— Конечно, — кивнула Минако.

— Аппарировали когда-нибудь? Нет? Тогда крепко возьмите меня за руку и ни в коем случае не отпускайте.

Она ухватилась за Гарри, и они перенеслись в атриум Министерства. Для человека, аппарировавшего впервые, Минако выглядела очень даже неплохо — уж точно лучше, чем Гарри когда-то. 

Пока он получал для нее значок «Посетитель», Минако восхищенно оглядывалась по сторонам.

— Здесь очень красиво! И фонтан такой необычный...

— Да, но ближе лучше рассмотреть его позже, мы и так задержались, — заметил Гарри, представляя, как Гермиона отчитает его за опоздание, когда они останутся вдвоем.

— Конечно-конечно, — согласилась Минако, взяв его под руку. — А к кому же мы идем?

— Моя подруга обещала нам помочь. 

— Гермиона Грейнджер? — спросила Минако и, заметив, как Гарри нахмурился, тут же быстро договорила: — Про вас всех много пишут в газетах — легко было догадаться. 

— Да. Она сейчас занимается изучением всех изъятых артефактов. 

Пока они ехали до уровня два, Гарри привычно не обращал внимания на любопытные взгляды, которые на него бросали. Правда, когда они выходили из лифта и Минако немного замешкалась, он с удивлением осознал, что большая часть взглядов была обращена к ней.

«Все-таки вейла, значит», — хмыкнул про себя Гарри, ведя девушку по коридору к знакомому кабинету.

Выражение лица Гермионы, когда они вошли, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Не сводя глаз с Гарри, она положила на стол большую кипу бумаг и ехидным тоном заговорила: 

— Я уже решила, что ты забыл о нашей договоренности, Гарри.

— Просто...

— Мисс Грейнджер, это я виновата, — вклинилась Минако. — Не ожидала, что в это время дня в Лондоне такие пробки.

— Они есть в любое время.

— Последний раз я была в Лондоне семь лет назад, — обезоруживающе улыбнулась Минако и села в кресло напротив Гермионы. Гарри, недолго думая, устроился в соседнем. 

— Что ж, мисс...

— Может быть, и вас не затруднит называть меня Минако? А если бы мы могли перейти на «ты», я бы была вообще несказанно счастлива. _Всё-таки я вас старше всего на пару лет._

Гарри быстро кивнул, и Гермиона, взяв верхние листы из стопки, процедила: 

— Договорились, Минако. Гарри мне сказал, что вы... то есть ты ищешь кольцо с зеленым кунцитом. Я очень удивилась и даже подумала, что он что-то перепутал. 

— Нет, всё верно. Мне нужен зеленый кунцит. 

— Насколько я знаю, из семейства сподуменов камни зеленой окраски — гиддениты.

— Зеленые кунциты просто большая редкость, — слегка самодовольно ответила Минако, — но они существуют.

— Ты геолог? — приподняла бровь Гермиона.

— О нет, мне бы не хватило усидчивости, — засмеялась Минако. — Я мечтала быть певицей, но пока окончила только школу искусств. А с разными камнями и минералами мне просто на судьбе написано сталкиваться. 

— Ну, тогда у нас есть сложности. Я изучила наш склад артефактов, и вот что пока я могу предложить, — Гермиона положила перед Минако несколько бумажек. — Кольцо с бериллом, нефритом, изумрудом, а также пара кулонов, но они с гидденитами.

— Это всё не то, — разочарованно сказала Минако после недолгого изучения отчетов, — у кольца вообще очень тонкий ободок, оно... похоже на обручальное.

— Я предположила, что его могли переплавить, а камень использовать как часть какого-нибудь ожерелья.

— С ним бы не смогли ничего сделать. Оно... защищено особой магией.

— Любопытно... — прищурилась Гермиона, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Минако.

— Я поэтому и обратилась за помощью к Гарри. Подозреваю, его могли бы использовать именно как темномагический артефакт. 

— А вообще интересно, почему ты выбрала одного из самых занятых людей в Министерстве, — Гарри уже хотел было открыть рот и сказать, что это не так, но взгляд Гермионы остановил его. 

— Но ведь герои должны помогать людям, разве нет? — вновь улыбнулась Минако, будто и не замечала подозрительности Гермионы. 

— А почему же ты вернулась за ним спустя столько времени?

— Мне казалось, я пришла за советом, а не на допрос, — неожиданно холодно ответила Минако.

— Я из тех, кого всегда волновали причины людских поступков.

— Гермиона... — предупреждающе заговорил Гарри.

— Будет тебе причина, — одновременно с ним сказала Минако, резко поднявшись с кресла. — Я не хотела вспоминать. Это кольцо мне подарил человек, которого я любила. Достаточно весомо?

Гермиона с самодовольным видом, какой у нее бывал, когда она добивалась своей цели, тоже поднялась со своего кресла и взяла в руки еще часть отчетов.

— Можешь считать, что я тебе поверила. Пока. Предлагаю пойти и осмотреть все предметы вживую — вполне возможно, что-то забыли включить в списки. Также можно поднять описи за последние семь лет. Но не обессудь, Минако, ты выбрала не самое подходящее время вернуться в Лондон, чтобы напрямую обратиться к Гарри. Теперь я буду следить за каждым твоим шагом. 

— А она ревнивая у тебя, — подмигнула ему Минако.

— Еще одна, — закатила глаза Гермиона и направилась к выходу из кабинета. — Мы с Гарри просто друзья. 

Когда они вышли в коридор, Минако изящно вклинилась между ними и хитро ухмыльнулась:

— Тогда прошу прощения. Думаю, в таком случае ты не будешь против, если я возьму Гарри под руку — не ожидала, что будет тяжело ходить в новых туфлях. Гарри, ты же не против? — практически промурлыкала она, наклонившись к его уху. Тот, изрядно смутившись, кивнул. 

Увидевший эту картину аврор Уильям Кент, который сидел в одном кабинете с Гарри, уронил чашки с кофе прямо на пол. Гермиона с совершенно невозмутимым видом восстановила чашки невербальным «Репаро» и продолжила свой путь по коридору.

— Круто! А этому можно научиться? — с горящими глазами спросила Минако, дернув Гермиону за рукав мантии. Та впервые с момента их встречи слегка улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Ох, Усаги была бы просто счастлива! — восторженно продолжила Минако. — До сих пор попрекает меня, что я разбила кружку с кроликом. 

— Усаги? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Мой любимый лунный кролик, — пропела Минако, и в её голосе послышались ностальгические нотки. — Мы с Усаги дружим с тех пор, как я переехала в Токио. Скучаю без неё.

Гарри понимающе кивнул, вспомнив о Роне. Тот только в начале недели уехал с Джорджем в Нью-Йорк по делам «Ужастиков Умников Уизли», но его вечерних визитов на Гриммо уже не хватало. Хорошо, что эта поездка должна продлиться не больше двух недель.

— Усаги... оригинальное имя, — заметила Гермиона, видимо, решившись поддержать разговор. 

— К тому же весьма говорящее, — почти неслышно хмыкнула Минако, как раз когда они остановились у какой-то двери.

— Предварительно предупреждаю, — строгим тоном проговорила Гермиона. — Без моего ведома ничего не брать руками. Трогать можно только те коробки, на которые я покажу. 

— Разумеется, — ответил Гарри, краем глаза увидев, что Минако показала Гермионе язык, стоило той отвернуться.

Раскопки в архиве совместно с такими разными девушками определённо обещали быть веселыми. 

***

За несколько дней изучения артефактов кольцо они так и не нашли. Правда, времени на поиски они тратили не очень много — все-таки и Гермионе, и Гарри надо было заниматься своими рабочими делами, а Гермиона была категорически против оставлять Минако в архиве в одиночестве. Айно же внимательно и скрупулёзно осматривала каждый предмет, но при этом не переставала болтать без умолку. Она рассказывала о себе, расспрашивала Гарри, но в то же время практически не напрягала. Он даже успел привыкнуть к её беспрерывному щебету, в отличие от Гермионы, которая, стоило им с Гарри остаться вдвоем, ворчала, что Минако — буквально Лаванда номер два. Из чувства такта Гарри предпочитал отмалчиваться, хотя в этом вопросе был совершенно не согласен с ней. 

В среду Гермионе пришлось ненадолго отлучиться в Хогвартс, а они с Минако остались разбираться с отчетностью по артефактам, изъятым в конце прошлого года. И тогда она поинтересовалась: 

— Я сильно её раздражаю, да?

— Конечно, нет, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Просто Гермиона немного на взводе из-за того, что вынуждена еще и готовиться к экзаменам. К тому же у нас есть причины быть аккуратными в вопросах доверия. 

— Но ты же мне доверяешь. Почему? — хитрым тоном спросила она.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри. — У меня все-таки есть какая-никакая интуиция, и я не чувствую в тебе зла. 

— Да уж, при нашей жизни не может не развиться шестое чувство, — подмигнула ему Минако. — Я же тоже своего рода герой.

— Правда? 

— Так уж вышло, что и мне приходилось спасать людей. Наверное, поэтому я и выбрала тебя, — задумчиво проговорила она. — Ну и потому, что почувствовала — у тебя доброе сердце. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, ощутив легкую неловкость.

— Ой, да брось, — рассмеялась Минако. — Это же правда, нечего смущаться. И у Гермионы тоже доброе сердце, пусть я её и раздражаю.

— Да нет же...

— Ох, Гарри, какой же ты тактичный, — сказала она, ласково потрепав его по волосам. — Но меня это совсем не расстраивает, ведь причина ясна как белый день. 

Улыбнувшись, Минако снова погрузилась в свитки, пока не дошла до последнего листа. 

— Нигде и ничего, — разочарованно протянула она и со стоном стукнула по столу, — но этого не может быть! Черт-черт-черт... Это ваш единственный архив?

— Да.

— А база каких-нибудь магических ювелирных? А еще лучше... У вас же есть магазин артефактов? — подняла она глаза на Гарри.

— Есть «Горбин и Бэркес», но мы с тобой только сегодня просматривали опись их магазина. 

— А если они уже успели его продать кому-то?! А вдруг они его просто спрятали? Мы можем сходить к ним? Если там нет, то можно попробовать зайти и в ювелирный.

— Думаю, Горбин не очень обрадуется явлению аврора, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Гарри, скажи, пожалуйста, — Минако взглянула на него предельно серьезно, — ты любил когда-нибудь? 

Гарри на несколько мгновений задумался, а потом вспомнил смех Джинни, гибкую фигурку, волосы, подобные яркому пламени. Жить долго и счастливо вместе с этой девушкой казалось несбыточной мечтой. Но вот только когда сказка действительно могла стать реальностью, Гарри понял, что просто не готов открыться Джинни, как когда-то мечтал об этом холодными вечерами в палатке. Она сказала, что подождет еще какое-то время, если ему это действительно нужно, и уехала на тренировочную базу Холихедских гарпий, да так там и осталась. Гарри не видел Джинни с самого Рождества, но ни в мыслях, ни в мечтах его уже не тянуло к ней.

— Нет, — ответил он, и на лице Минако появилась грустная улыбка.

— А если бы у тебя была хоть крошечная надежда вернуть самого дорогого для тебя человека... и для этого тебе нужен был всего один небольшой предмет, что бы ты сделал?

— Ну что ж, — Гарри поднялся из-за стола, тем самым отвечая на её вопрос, — надеюсь, эта затея не выйдет нам боком. Пошли к Горбину. Только сначала я отправлю Гермионе Патронуса. 

***

Гермиона поймала их, когда они еще были в Косом переулке: Минако слишком долго рассматривала влюбленными глазами витрину кафе-мороженого Фортескью. Пообещав на обратном пути зайти туда, Гарри потянул её за руку, и они нос к носу столкнулись с Гермионой.

— В Лютный? Вдвоем? Мерлин мой, Гарри, что ж тебя так и тянет устроить себе проблемы? — прошипела она. — Неужели так сложно было дождаться меня? Мне пришлось сбежать с урока МакГонагалл!

— А ты считаешь, что под покровом ночи заявиться к Горбину было бы лучше? — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Разумеется нет! Но мы могли бы пойти туда завтра.

— Такое ощущение, что вы в гости к самому дьяволу собрались, — фыркнула Минако. — Что стоит зайти к нему и задать пару вопросов?

— Знаешь ли... — начала Гермиона, но вздохнула и махнула рукой. — Мерлин, это ведь просто бесполезно! Идём. 

Когда они вошли в лавку, Минако отошла в сторонку и начала изучать витрины. Горбин, увидев своих покупателей, расплылся в улыбке и залепетал:

— О, мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер... какая честь для меня. Неужели я что-то перепутал и проверку с апреля перенесли на март?

— Нет, мистер Горбин, мы пришли по другому делу, — сказал Гарри и положил перед ним рисунок кольца. — Не попадался ли вам за последние лет десять данный артефакт?

— Хм... что-то знакомое есть, знаете ли. А вставка из какого камня?..

— Кунцит. Зеленый кунцит.

— Точно, было такое, — быстро сказал тот, а Минако при этих словах чуть не уронила статуэтку, которую рассматривала. — Но я его продал почти сразу, как оно появилось у меня. 

— Тогда нам хотелось бы узнать кому, — достаточно холодно сказал Гарри, чтобы припугнуть Горбина. 

— Сейчас-сейчас, я подниму свои картотеки.

Горбин вышел, а Минако, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от радости, бросилась к Гарри и обняла его.

— Ох, Гарри, я просто не верю! Неужели мы все-таки нашли его?

— Пока нет, — улыбнулся он, не обращая внимания на скривившуюся Гермиону. — Надо же еще узнать, кто был покупателем кольца. 

— Мистер Поттер, пока не могу дать вам точный ответ, — сказал вернувшийся Горбин. — Почему-то не могу найти свои записи за осень девяносто второго. Возможно, они в зале.

Горбин что-то бормотал себе под нос, перебирая папки, и ожидание затягивалось. Минако успела обойти все витрины еще два раза, Гермиона нервно вертела в руках палочку, не представляя, чем себя занять. Сам Гарри то наблюдал за Горбином, то посматривал на дверь. 

— Гарри, — неожиданно тихо прошептала ему на ухо Гермиона и сжала его плечо. — Здесь что-то не то.

Он прислушался и кроме бормотания хозяина лавки и стука женских каблуков услышал странные звуки на втором этаже. 

— Минако... — заслоняя Гермиону, предупреждающе начал Гарри как раз в тот момент, когда на них посыпались доски сверху. 

— Бомбарда! — раздалось со стороны служебного входа.

— Немедленно уходи отсюда! — крикнул Гарри в сторону, где должна была находиться Минако — из-за вставшей столбом пыли ни черта не было видно, — а потом обратился к Гермионе:

— Цела?

— Да, — откашлявшись, произнесла она.

— Так-так, прекрасные и благородные герои, вы здесь, — язвительно проговорил кто-то невдалеке от них. — Не верится, что умудрились попасть в ловушку? Ну так веселье только начинается!

— И кто же из тех, кому мы успели так сильно насолить, еще на свободе? — прошептала Гермиона на ухо Гарри, и они одновременно выпалили:

— Руквуд!

— О, вы узнали старого доброго Августуса? Польщен-польщен...

— Вопрос только в том, кто второй, — пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь разглядеть очертания Пожирателя через опускавшуюся пыль.

— Если их только двое, — вставила Гермиона.

— Не имеет значения. Мы же им покажем, как в старые добрые времена? 

— А как иначе! — боевым тоном ответила Гермиона, и они встали спина к спине, прикрывая друг друга. Зеленые лучи полетели с двух сторон, они синхронно пригнулись, после чего Гарри уверенным движением выставил щит, а Гермиона бросила в Пожирателей несколько заклятий. Казалось, прошла вечность, пока они кружились по магазину, и Гарри наконец стало видно происходящее: Пожирателей было четверо, а Горбин и Минако, казалось, просто испарились из лавки.

На долю секунду он отвлекся, и этого хватило, чтобы один из Пожирателей изловчился и направил Ступефай прямо в Гарри, да так, что тот отлетел от Гермионы на пару футов. 

— Ну что ж, девочка, теперь тебя уже никто не защитит, — прошипел с ехидной ухмылкой Руквуд, наводя палочку на обороняющуюся Гермиону. Гарри проклинал всё на свете, чувствуя ужас от того, что не может ничего сделать — только смотреть.

Неожиданно какая-то золотистая цепь выбила палочку из рук Руквуда. Тот взвыл, а звонкий девичий крик: «Остановитесь!» — заставил их обернуться. 

Перед ними стояла Минако, одетая в какую-то странную оранжевую форму. Гермиона, воспользовавшись тем, что Пожиратели отвлеклись, обездвижила Руквуда и бросилась снимать чары с Гарри.

— Как вы можете нападать на тех, кто посвятил свою жизнь борьбе со злом! Я, Сейлор Венера, не позволю вам этого сделать! — объявила Минако и, увернувшись от лучей заклинаний, прокричала: — Цепь любви Венеры!

— Гарри, что это творится? — Гермиона в изумлении наблюдала, как золотистая цепь, выпущенная Минако, связала двух Пожирателей, и те с криком боли рухнули на пол. 

Гарри и сам хотел бы это знать.

Последнего Пожирателя ожидала самая ужасная участь: Минако обмотала свое оружие вокруг его шеи и с совершенно бесстрастным выражением лица душила преступника. 

— Минако, стой! Ты же убьешь его! — крикнул Гарри, и она будто очнулась ото сна.

— А, точно, — Минако тряхнула головой и ослабила хватку, — совсем забыла, как на людей действует эта атака. 

Гарри с ужасом смотрел на ожоги в виде сердец на шее безымянного Пожирателя, а Гермиона деловито спросила:

— Где Горбин?

— Спрятался за тем прилавком, — лениво махнула Минако куда-то в сторону. 

Аккуратно ступая по доскам, Гермиона елейным голосом заговорила:

— Итак, мистер Горбин. Укрывательство преступников. Нападение на представителей Министерства. Как думаете, какой срок вам грозит? 

— Они... они шантажировали меня, угрожали! Я не хотел!

— Конечно-конечно. Но это вы уже расскажете Аврорату, — хмыкнула Гермиона, выпуская из палочки серебристую выдру. — Нападение у Горбина, ждем вас срочно!

— А чтобы мы были хотя бы немного к вам великодушны, — прищурился Гарри, — вы расскажете правду про то кольцо.

— Оно у Малфоя, — простонал Горбин, все еще боясь высунуть нос из-за прилавка. — Он тогда купил его! 

— Прекрасно. Это содействие властям немного облегчит вам жизнь.

***

Когда авроры почти всем составом заполонили Лютный, Гарри аккуратно оттащил в сторону девушек, и они аппарировали на Гриммо. 

Обессиленно присев на ступеньки в прихожей и взглянув на Минако, которая всё еще была в той дурацкой форме, Гарри спросил:

— И что это было?

— Я же говорила, что в Японии совсем другая магия, — хмыкнула Минако.

— Этого не может быть, — твердо произнесла Гермиона. — Ты, наверное, просто навела иллюзию. Я когда-то читала про такое. Это сказка! Всего лишь легенда!

— Когда-то ты, наверное, так же думала про волшебников, — будто обращаясь к потолку, пробормотала Минако.

— Этого не может быть! — убежденно повторила Гермиона.

— Хочешь проверить? — изогнула бровь Минако, и в её руке одно за другим стали появляться золотые сердечки.

— Нет! — рявкнул Гарри. — Хватит пререкаться! Я не настолько эрудирован, как Гермиона, поэтому, Минако, не могла бы ты меня просветить насчет того, что мы недавно видели?

— Если совсем коротко, — мило улыбнулась та, — мы боремся со злом, а точнее, с самыми жуткими его воплощениями: демонами, тварями из других миров... инопланетянами, в конце концов! У каждой из нас есть своя планета-покровитель в Солнечной системе, которая и питает нас особыми силами.

— Ну... это круто, — ответил Гарри после небольшой паузы. — Пусть и немного шокирует. 

— А позволь спросить, — вклинилась Гермиона. Тон у неё был раздражённый. — Речёвки вы сами пишете или какой-то великий талант вам их придумывает? Немножко длинновато, как по мне. Или в самый раз, пока они разглядывают ваши ноги?

— Это срабатывает только на демонах в человеческом обличье, а таких нам попадалось не очень много, — засмеялась Минако, достала какую-то оранжевую ручку, и форма на ней превратилась в платье, в котором она была утром. — Но намёк понят: не буду смущать Гарри, раз ты так нервничаешь.

Гермиона презрительно фыркнула, а в прихожую прошаркал невозмутимый Кричер:

— Хозяин Гарри, чай для вас и ваших гостей готов. Пару капель восстанавливающего зелья добавил.

— Спасибо, Кричер, — кивнул Гарри. — Давайте продолжим разговор на кухне.

— Ч-а-а-а-а-й. А за мороженым мы так и не зашли, — расстроенно буркнула Минако.

— После всего, что мы пережили, ты еще способна думать о сладком? — удивленно спросила Гермиона.

— Мы всегда с Усаги так снимаем стресс после битвы с демонами.

— Когда Рон вернется, надо вас познакомить. Вы, несомненно, поладите, — хмыкнула она, а Гарри не удержался от смешка.

После горячего чая они все немного расслабились. Гермиона откинулась на спинку стула и прикрыла глаза, а Минако копалась в блюдце с драже «Берти Боттс», принесенном Кричером. 

— А этот Малфой... он тоже попытается вас убить? — спросила она, выбрав оранжевую конфету.

— Разумеется, — не открывая глаз, ответила Гермиона. — Прямо с порога начнет швыряться заклятьями, так что сочини пока речь покороче.

— Гермиона шутит, — улыбнулся Гарри, ласково поглаживая её ладонь. — Мистер Малфой под наблюдением, на его палочку наложено следящее заклятье. 

— Может, тогда сегодня к нему и наведаемся?

— Это точно без меня, — Гермиона распахнула глаза и, мягко убрав руку Гарри, поднялась со стула. — Я в Малфой-мэнор больше ни ногой.

— Хорошо, но мы всё-таки и правда сегодня навестим Малфоя. Вдруг уже закончим поиски, зачем растягивать? Ты можешь остаться на Гриммо, если устала.

— И Гарри сделает тебе ванну с лепестками роз, — ухмыльнулась Минако. — Правда, Гарри?

— Неисправима, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Но я и правда вас дождусь, мне как раз нужна была твоя библиотека.

Она поправила мантию и вышла из комнаты.

— Просто я, как и положено богине любви, вижу вещи, которые люди отказываются признавать, — крикнула Минако ей в спину, но, встретив недоуменный взгляд Гарри, быстро стушевалась. — Хм. Нам, наверное, снова надо апеллировать?

— Аппарировать, — поправил её Гарри, подавая руку, и они закружились в знакомом вихре.

***

Мэнор был тих. Гарри, как ни старался, не смог отогнать мысли о дне, когда был здесь в последний раз. Подземелья, крики Гермионы, безумная Беллатрикс, гибель Добби — слишком много воспоминаний, особенно для одного человека. 

Попросив прихрамывающего домовика сообщить мистеру Малфою, что к нему пришли, Гарри разглядывал стены, отмечая, что дом и правда сильно пострадал, пока был прибежищем Пожирателей. 

Минако осматривала новое место со свойственным ей любопытством, но когда шаги хозяина дома заставили их повернуться к лестнице, резко побледнела.

— Кунсайт, — прошептала она и рухнула в обморок прямо на руки растерянного Гарри.

— Да, мистер Поттер, — произнес изрядно удивленный Малфой. — Вы всегда умели эффектно появляться. 

— Очень лестно, но этого я, к сожалению, не планировал, — ответил Гарри, пытаясь не уронить Минако на пол.

— Тогда на будущее: в таких случаях надо переправлять ношу на диван, — вздохнул Люциус, невозмутимо забирая Минако на руки, и уверенными шагами направился в гостиную.

Домовик, видимо, тоже был экспертом по части женских обмороков, потому что тут же принес большой стакан воды. Малфой выплеснул немного воды Минако в лицо, она пошевелилась и медленно открыла глаза. Взгляд её остановился на Люциусе, и выражение у Минако снова стало такое, будто она увидела привидение.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Ну что, перейдете к следующему акту спектакля? Юная дева расскажет, как я со своими друзьями пытал её или, того хуже, надругался? Самое то за пару недель до очередного суда.

— Мистер Малфой, это всего лишь нелепое совпадение, — заметил Гарри. — Мы пришли к вам по другому поводу.

— Именно. Прошу прощения, у меня сегодня был тяжелый день, — ответила непривычно тихая Минако, уставившись куда-то в стену. 

— И что за повод, мистер Поттер? 

— Я сегодня навещал мистера Горбина, и он мне сказал, что вы как-то купили один предмет, с которым связана любопытная история. Золотое кольцо с зеленым кунцитом.

— Хм, — Люциус на секунду задумался. — Да, было такое. 

— Очень странно, что его нет в отчетности по обыску вашего дома... 

— Это всего лишь безделушка, авроры не придали ей значения.

— Сейчас я вынужден изъять его у вас. На неопределенный срок. 

— А ордер у вас есть, мистер Поттер? — прищурился Люциус.

— Я могу завтра прийти и с ним, мистер Малфой, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Но если всё обернётся так, думаю, я буду считать свой долг по отношению к вашей семье выполненным. Ведь слушания по делу Драко закончились...

— Думаю, вас не затруднит подождать здесь какое-то время, — хмуро ответил Люциус и вышел из гостиной. Минако всё еще сидела, глядя в одну точку прямо перед собой. 

Когда Малфой вернулся, бережно держа в руках тоненькое кольцо, Гарри взял его в руки и поднес к лицу Минако:

— Оно?

Та лихорадочно кивнула и нервным движением схватила кольцо, надев его на безымянный палец. Кольцо село как влитое. Не обращая внимания на кривую улыбку Люциуса, Гарри приобнял Минако, помогая подняться, и повернулся к хозяину дома: 

— Я очень благодарен вам за содействие, мистер Малфой. До скорой встречи.

Они аппарировали на Гриммо.

***

Когда они оказались в особняке, Гарри крепко взял Минако за плечи и легонько встряхнул:

— Итак, что произошло в мэноре? 

— Я думала, он умер...

— Ты знакома с Малфоем? И почему ты назвала его Кунсайтом? 

При звуке этого имени Минако будто очнулась.

— Гарри, срочно перенеси меня обратно! — она стряхнула его руки. — Он жив! Не знаю, как это возможно, но жив! И я должна поговорить с Кунсайтом.

— Его зовут Люциус Малфой, — вздохнул Гарри. — Он не знает тебя.

— Просто не помнит, — грустно улыбнулась Минако. — Снова совсем не помнит.

— Ну как, всё прошло успешно? — показалась со второго этажа Гермиона.

— Хотел бы я знать, — откликнулся Гарри. — Кажется, наша Минако знакома с Малфоем.

— Тот, кого вы знаете как Люциуса Малфоя, на самом деле Кунсайт, верховный хранитель принца Эндимона, — ответила Минако. Глаза её заблестели. 

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись. Заявление попахивало бредом, но Минако говорила так горячо и уверенно, что сложно было ей не поверить — особенно после всего, что они сегодня увидели. 

— Судя по всему, нам снова нужен чай, правда, теперь с успокаивающим зельем, — Гермиона протянула Минако руку, помогая подняться, и легонько подтолкнула в сторону кухни. — Пойдём-пойдём. 

Гарри поплёлся следом. За что он любил Гермиону — она никогда не бросала его на середине пути. 

— Если ты действительно слышала легенды, то должна знать эту историю, — сказала Минако, пока Гермиона разливала чай по чашкам и добавляла зелье. 

— Не уверена, что помню всё правильно, так что поправь меня, если ошибусь, — не среагировала на шпильку Гермиона. — Когда-то давно на всех планетах Солнечной системы была жизнь. И принц Земли полюбил принцессу Луны. Но злая ведьма, безответно влюбленная в него, решила помешать этому браку: она поработила Землю, уничтожила жизнь на остальных планетах и убила принца и принцессу. Вот только королева Луны перед смертью успела изгнать тьму на несколько тысячелетий. И теперь её дочь со своим возлюбленным должны будут спустя много столетий пробудиться на Земле, чтобы уничтожить зло навсегда... Возможно, именно эта легенда и была вольно переработана в мифы о короле Артуре, тем более что у принцессы были верные соратницы — вроде как рыцари Круглого стола. 

— Почти верно, — кивнула Минако. — Могу еще добавить, что соратницы Серенити были еще и принцессами тех уничтоженных планет. 

— Серенити... — задумался Гарри и вспомнил одну из первых встреч с Минако. — Так вот почему ты сказала, что твоя подруга Усаги — лунный кролик!

— Да, она — реинкарнация принцессы Луны. 

— Или вам хочется так думать, — вставила Гермиона.

— Не понимаю, как волшебницы могут быть так прагматичны, — возмутилась Минако.

— Могут, потому что лично мне всё это до сих пор не объяснило твое сильнейшее желание поговорить с Люциусом Малфоем.

— У высших сил определенно особый юмор... Кунсайт, носящий имя падшего ангела... — задумчиво пробормотала Минако. — В легендах, которые ты читала, кое-что посчитали совсем недостойным внимания. У принца Эндимона было четыре верных рыцаря и товарища. У Серенити — четыре хранительницы. Совсем неудивительно, что между ними зародились романтические чувства.

— Кунсайт был твоим возлюбленным, — скорее подтвердил, чем спросил Гарри, на что Минако лишь кивнула. 

— Но что тогда случилось? — неожиданно напряженно осведомилась Гермиона. — В легендах говорится, что все жители Земли, кроме принца, были порабощены той ведьмой.

— Так и было. Соратники принца стали четырьмя лордами Темного королевства и убили своих возлюбленных.

— Ох... — вырвалось у Гермионы.

— Нашей весьма своеобразной наградой было не вспоминать об этом после реинкарнации, — усмехнулась Минако. — Ведь в этой жизни мы снова должны были сразиться с Берилл и лордами. 

— Берилл? — почти жалобно спросил Гарри.

— Так звали королеву, — пояснила Гермиона, прежде чем Минако успела открыть рот. — Но вы всё вспомнили.

— Любовь невозможно стереть из памяти, — заметила Минако. — Только это произошло слишком поздно: мы не смогли спасти их от тьмы. И теперь нам остается ждать девятьсот лет до новой эры.

Она говорила медленно, спокойно, тщательно подбирая слова, и Гарри почти не узнавал ту смешливую девушку, которая поймала его на пороге Министерства неделю назад. 

— Это кольцо, — Минако любовно дотронулась до зеленого камня, — мне подарил Кунсайт еще в прошлой жизни. Когда я переродилась здесь, оно было со мной, сколько я себя помню. Но почему-то постоянно навевало тоску, и, покидая Лондон, я решила избавиться от него. Когда память вернулась ко мне... сложно было принять, что следующая наша встреча может состояться совсем нескоро, и я даже радовалась, что избавилась от постоянного напоминания. А потом поняла, что мне всё равно не будет покоя, если я не верну его подарок. Кто же знал, что я найду еще и Кунсайта?

— Но это Люциус Малфой!

— Люциус Малфой — всего лишь реинкарнация Кунсайта. Шесть лет назад, когда мы вновь сразились против Берилл, он погиб. Но выходит, что мы уничтожили демона Кунсайта, а его человеческая ипостась осталась жива. Только лишилась воспоминаний. И если у меня есть возможность вернуть его, — глаза Минако загорелись решимостью, — я сделаю это!

— Минако, — Гермиона откашлялась и выразительно взглянула на неё, — это совсем другой человек. Пожиратель смерти, совершивший множество преступлений... К тому же он женат и старше тебя лет на двадцать.

— Это не причины, Гермиона. Это — отговорки, — отрезала Минако.

— А ты уверена, что самому Малфою это нужно? — в тон ей ответила Гермиона. Что-то в лице Минако изменилось в этот момент, и она с улыбкой встала из-за стола.

— Знакомство с вами обоими было очень познавательным. Спасибо, что помогли найти кольцо — теперь я ваша должница. Сейчас я хочу немного побыть одна, но я еще обязательно навещу вас в Министерстве! Не надо, Гарри, не провожай, я знаю, где дверь. 

Когда Минако ушла, Гарри и Гермиона еще какое-то время молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Мне жалко её, — вдруг сказала Гермиона. — Это так странно, но, судя по всему, в её рассказах есть доля правды. А если она действительно помнит свою прошлую жизнь и любовь, которой давно нет? Это же ужасно.

Гарри искоса взглянул на Гермиону. Он предпочёл умолчать, что она озвучила его мысли. Намёков Минако вполне достаточно. 

— А если Малфой и правда Кунсайт? — осторожно спросил он. — Интересно, он был в Лондоне или уезжал куда-то шесть лет назад?

— Гарри, как бы я ни относилась к Минако, я точно не пожелаю ей рядом такого человека, как Малфой. 

— Сегодня утром, когда она убеждала меня сходить к Горбину, спросила, любил ли я когда-нибудь, — задумчиво произнес он. — А потом спросила, что бы я сделал, будь у меня хоть маленькая надежда вернуть дорогого человека. Может, это звучит глупо, но для Минако это надежда вернуть свою любовь, пусть очень слабая.

— Даже если это так, он же не помнит её! Я не знаю, что бы чувствовала, если бы ты находился рядом со мной, но как совершенно чужой человек! — горячо воскликнула Гермиона, а потом быстро добавила: — Или Рон. Неважно. Я хотела сказать, что это же худшее из возможных наказаний!

Гарри улыбнулся и сжал её ладонь.

— Знаешь, Минако — самый энергичный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Уверен, она что-нибудь придумает. Эта история еще не закончена. 

***

Мобильник снова заиграл знакомую мелодию. Минако нажала кнопку, чтобы прочитать новое, но почти неизменное сообщение: «Мина, у тебя всё хорошо? Где ты сейчас? С нетерпением ждем новых фотографий! Мы скучаем». 

Сейчас так просто было ответить на него всего лишь двумя словами: «Я возвращаюсь». И это будет почти правдой. Поиски окончены, пора домой. Вот только Минако чувствовала, что это «я» будет до ужаса неправильным. Она должна сказать «мы возвращаемся». Непременно.

Кунсайт жив и совсем рядом — только руку протяни. Вопрос в том, нужна ли она ему сейчас? У него есть своя семья, была своя война, пусть он и проиграл в ней. Зачем ему девочка с давно погибшей планеты?

Минако достала из сумки блокнот и карандаш. Несколько горизонтальных линий, потом вертикальных. Резкие, точные движения, немного воображения... Придать объем, штриховка, а теперь вложить в этот набросок любовь, вспоминания — и вот на листе Тауэрский мост. Совсем как настоящий.

Когда к Минако вернулись все воспоминания, рисование стало настоящим спасением. Ей, конечно, было далеко до Юмено, но Минако немного переняла её технику и стиль, чтобы рассказать о забытых легендах Серебряного Тысячелетия. 

Снова поглядев на древний мост, хранивший множество историй, Минако вздохнула и разорвала набросок на маленькие клочки. Ей и правда пора заканчивать свое паломничество и возвращаться — девочки давно ждут её.

***

— Привет, Гарри, — улыбнулась Минако, заходя в его кабинет в Министерстве. Гарри буквально просиял, а его коллега (Джек, кажется), как и обычно, вовсю пялился на неё. 

— Я бы сказал, что это неожиданная встреча, но, если честно, как раз сегодня и надеялся тебя здесь увидеть, — ответил Гарри, подходя к ней. 

— Почему же? — удивленно спросила Минако, пока он вытаскивал её в коридор.

— Потому что теперь я, кажется, впервые могу сказать Гермионе, что она ошиблась. — Гарри хмыкнул и с заговорщицким видом тихо шепнул: — Малфой сегодня в Министерстве.

— Что? — похолодела Минако.

— Ну... из-за разбирательств с Горбином я предложил вызвать его на небольшую профилактическую беседу... и почему-то предчувствовал своей хваленой интуицией, что именно в этот день ты придешь сказать, что уезжаешь. Я прав?

— Зачем?

— Я считаю, что ты не должна уезжать, не убедившись сама, что не нужна Малфою. Или Кунсайту в нем. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Если это действительно любовь, конечно.

Минако улыбнулась и обняла его.

— Спасибо тебе. Где он сейчас?

— До конца коридора и два раза направо, третья дверь от дальнего лифта. Поторапливайся, эта беседа уже заканчивается.

— Лечу, — ответила Минако и понеслась по озвученному маршруту: уж опыт-то спринтерских забегов у нее был весьма неплохой. 

Кунсайта, точнее Люциуса, она увидела со спины: он, опираясь на трость, неспешно заходил в лифт.

— Будьте добры, подождите! — завопила Минако. Люциус обернулся: на его лице появилась легкая усмешка, но лифт он все-таки придержал.

— Спасибо... и добрый день, мистер Малфой, — отдышавшись, произнесла Минако. — В нашу с вами предыдущую встречу я не представилась — меня зовут Минако Айно.

— Не сказал бы, что счастлив познакомиться. 

— Не вы первый, — против воли хмыкнула Минако и тут же прикусила язык. Она ведь не так хотела начать разговор, совсем не так! Но, к её радости, на лице Люциуса появилась мимолетная улыбка.

— Видимо, я не первый человек, кому была оказана великая честь с падением в обморок в гостиной? 

— Да нет, это как раз единичный случай. И за него я хотела бы перед вами извиниться, — решилась пойти ва-банк Минако, — поэтому и догоняла вас. Мне очень неудобно, просто... вы напомнили мне человека, которого я любила. 

— Что ж, ваши извинения приняты, — ответил Люциус, когда лифт остановился на первом уровне и его заполнило множество работников Министерства.

— Мне бы хотелось загладить перед вами свою вину, — осторожно начала Минако, скрестив на удачу пальцы за спиной, — возможно, вы бы не отказались от шарика мороженого в кафе «У Фортескью»?

Люциус удивленно приподнял бровь, а Минако краем глаза заметила, как некоторые люди в лифте шокированно уставились на них.

— Что ж, — ответил он, когда они оба вышли в Атриум, и подал ей руку, — почему бы и нет?

***

Время обеда уже прошло — наверное, именно поэтому в заведении Фортескью они оказались практически единственными посетителями. Люциус царственным жестом указал Минако на столик у окна, а сам отправился к кассе. Она еле удержалась, чтобы не хихикнуть — уж таких-то повадок за её Кунсайтом раньше точно не водилось. 

Наблюдая через окно за спешащими куда-то людьми, Минако не сразу заметила, что Люциус вернулся за столик мрачный и с пустыми руками.

— Боюсь, у мистера Фортескью технический перерыв. Но мы с вами можем пойти в другое место, если хотите.

Минако бросила взгляд на мороженщика — было ясно, что никакого технического перерыва не было, просто он не хотел обслуживать бывшего Пожирателя — судя по тому, что писали в газетах, во времена правления этого Лорда они натворили множество дел, так что теперь отыгрывались на них. 

— Мистер Малфой, я же обещала вас угостить, — лучезарно улыбнулась Минако. — Присаживайтесь, надеюсь, мне удастся с ним договориться.

Не дав Люциусу и слова поперек сказать и не переставая улыбаться, Минако направилась к прилавку. Фортескью, видимо, не сразу сообразив, в компании с кем она пришла, ласково спросил:

— Что угодно такой очаровательной мисс?

— Всего лишь мороженое и чай для меня и моего спутника, — кивком головы указав в сторону Люциуса, ответила Минако.

— Милая девушка, — посерьезнел Фортескью, — вы хоть понимаете, с кем сюда пришли? Год назад его дружки это место чуть ли не с землей сравняли!

— Но его восстановили, — жестко ответила Минако, — и они все наказаны. Неужели некоторые из них не заслужили если не прощения, то хотя бы какого-либо милосердия и возможности искупить то, что натворили?

Мороженщик внимательно выслушал её и затем кивнул:

— Может, вы и правы, мисс. Что будете заказывать? 

— Та-а-а-а-к, — протянула Минако, жадно изучая виды мороженого. Выбрать было, как и обычно, очень сложно. В итоге кроме чая она взяла девять шариков мороженого: брусничное для Люциуса, а остальные — для себя.

Люциус определенно был удивлен, притом непонятно, чем больше: тем, что у нее все же приняли заказ, или тем, какое количество мороженого она взяла.

— Я позволила себе довериться своей интуиции и выбрала мороженое для вас сама. Надеюсь, вам понравится. 

— Любопытно, — протянул он, придвигая креманку к себе поближе, — как-то ни разу не доводилось пробовать брусничное. 

— Мне кажется, оно очень интересное. Благодаря кислинке от ягод оно не слишком сладкое, — сказала Минако, с наслаждением поедая свой шарик брусничного мороженого: когда-то именно Кунсайт и открыл для неё этот вкус.

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнул Люциус, попробовав. — Судя по всему, вы знаток мороженого.

— Да, признаю, — засмеялась Минако. — И потому могу подтвердить: не зря говорят, что самое вкусное мороженое — в Лондоне. Столько лет здесь не была — уже успела забыть. В Токио тоже делают отличное мороженое, но всё же не настолько вкусное.

— Вы живете в Токио? — спросил Люциус, а Минако в глубине души чуть ли не плясала от радости оттого, что у них завязывается разговор.

— Да, мы с родителями уехали, когда мне было четырнадцать. 

— И как по-вашему там развито магическое образование? Я, знаете ли, когда-то был в совете попечителей Хогвартса — любопытно, что происходит за рубежом. 

— Я не училась ни в одной из магических школ, мистер Малфой, — улыбнулась Минако. На лицо Люциуса набежала тень — она понимала, с чем это связано, но врать было совершенно глупо.

— Скажите, мисс Айно, а вас совсем не смущает, что когда-то я пытал таких, как вы? 

— А вас не смущает, что на днях я чуть не задушила такого, как вы? — не осталась в долгу Минако.

— Полагаю, по этому вопросу у нас с вами точно нет недосказанности, — хмыкнул Люциус, на мгновение напомнив Минако Кунсайта.

— Раз уж мы заговорили о недосказанности, то мне было бы гораздо проще, если бы вы называли меня Минако, — улыбнулась она, стараясь скрыть своё замешательство, и Люциус улыбнулся в ответ.

— Знаете, Минако, это так странно... У меня ощущение, что я давно с вами знаком, хотя понимаю, что это скорее потому, что вы немного напоминаете мне жену в молодости.

— А где же она сейчас? — спросила Минако, чувствуя, что ступает по тонкому льду, но остановиться уже не может. Если Кунсайт решил говорить с ней, надо выяснить самое главное.

— После завершения судов над нашим сыном уехала вместе с ним во Францию поправлять здоровье, — спокойно ответил Люциус, но от Минако не укрылось, что при этих словах он слишком крепко сжал чашку.

— Мне жаль, — совершенно искренне сказала она, поняв, что супруга бросила его.

— Мужчинам слишком часто свойственно разочаровывать прекрасный пол, — с усмешкой заметил Люциус. — Не зря же я напомнил вам человека, которого вы любили. Откровенность за откровенность, Минако: что же произошло у вас?

— Моя история несколько печальнее, мистер Малфой. Он убил меня, а при возможности я не преминула ответить ему тем же.

Люциус молчал какое-то время, разумеется, приняв ее слова за метафору — уж в этом Минако не сомневалась. Она рискнула сказать такое в надежде на то, что эти слова могут разбудить Кунсайта.

— После таких откровений, Минако, будет совсем странно, если вы будете продолжать называть меня по фамилии, — хмыкнул Люциус, и она тихонько рассмеялась. Может быть, всё это было не зря, и её Кунсайт вернется. 

***

Думая о происходящем, Минако до глубины души благодарила Гарри за то, что он подстроил ту встречу в Министерстве: все-таки она не ошиблась, когда решила обратиться к мальчику, который вынужден был слишком рано повзрослеть — как и они когда-то.

Несколько недолгих встреч с Люциусом были для нее настоящей отрадой. Хотя, конечно, она не знала, что руководило им: то ли частица Кунсайта стремилась к ней, то ли сам Люциус искал в ней тень покинувшей его жены. 

Минако же по крупицам восстанавливала жизнь Люциуса: частично с помощью Гарри и Гермионы, частично сама — и поражалась, насколько кривым отражением жизни Кунсайта она была. Как же он до сих пор не вспомнил, почему, в чем причина?..

Минако не знала, ошибается она или нет, но больше не могла быть сторонним наблюдателем. Ведь она уже получила ответ на самый главный вопрос: Люциуса здесь мало что держит, а еще важнее было другое — она действительно нужна ему. 

Убедив Гарри помочь ей аппарировать к Малфой-мэнору, Минако решительно переступила порог старинного особняка. Ушастый чудик побежал докладывать хозяину о незваной гостье, а Минако решительно прошла в гостиную, в которой при первой встрече Люциус и Гарри приводили её в чувство.

Она тогда старалась смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Кунсайта, поэтому и увидела прекрасный рояль. В Серебряном тысячелетии принцесса Минория часто пела своему возлюбленному — возможно, это поможет и сейчас?

— Минако, ваш приход был несколько неожиданным... — сдержанно заметил Люциус, вступая в гостиную.

— Я всего лишь хотела попрощаться с вами, Люциус, — ответила Минако и взяла его за руку. — Улетаю завтра в Токио.

— Завтра? — переспросил он, и во всем его облике виделось разочарование. — Что ж, тогда я понимаю ваш порыв. Спасибо вам за общение, Минако, мне было приятно, что вы не испугались опального Пожирателя.

— Прежде чем уйти, я хотела бы сделать вам один подарок. Надеюсь, он придется вам по душе.

Минако улыбнулась и направилась к роялю. Села и нежно провела по белым клавишам. Когда-то она много пела Кунсайту, но у них не было какой-то своей, одной-единственной мелодии, как у Эндимиона и Серенити. Но она надеялась, что стихи, которые желали вырваться из глубины души, сами подберут правильное звучание.

— Я хочу написать тебе блюз, но форма давит и жмет, — запела Минако, закрывая глаза и выпуская воспоминания, запертые в самых дальних сундуках сердца.

_«Мои шесть растрепанных чувств не влезают в блокнот, а в строки — куда им?_  
Я напишу белый стих и сверну из него самолет,  
И если стих достаточно бел, его никто не найдет, пока снег не растает...» 

Невозможно вместить в одну песню целую жизнь. Но можно попытаться рассказать о своих чувствах. 

_«...Но стрелки на наших часах застыли на цифре „вчера“,  
И лето еще так далеко, но мы уже опоздали...»_

Их жизнь застыла очень давно, еще в тот момент, когда сдержанный рыцарь превратился в чудовище и убил свою любимую. 

_«...И тот, кого я поцелую, наверное, воскреснет,  
Надеюсь воскреснет»._

В сказках красавица целует чудовище, и оно снова становится человеком. Возможно, в жизни один поцелуй сможет вернуть воспоминания?

Минако почувствовала, что слезы застилают ей глаза, и совсем не хотела смотреть туда, где стоял Люциус, пусть уже и закончила петь. Она услышала шаги, и знакомые руки крепко обняли её, а родной голос тихо произнес: «Минория...»

***

Аэропорт был переполнен, но Гарри и Гермиона без проблем нашли Минако и Малфоя — слишком уж они отличались от остальных людей в зале отправления.

— Гарри! — радостно воскликнула Минако и крепко обняла его. — Как же я рада, что вы приехали.

— Но мы же обещали вас проводить, — ответил он, с интересом оглядывая Малфоя. Тот был совсем не похож на себя — исчезли трость и вечно высокомерное выражение лица. А еще он казался гораздо моложе. 

— У меня есть подарок для вас обоих, — сказала Минако, легкой походкой вернулась к Малфою и взяла из его рук небольшой тубус. — Вот он.

— Картина? — спросила Гермиона, мягко улыбнувшись и разворачивая холст.

Гарри встал рядом, чтобы увидеть, что же там изображено, и на секунду потерял дар речи — на картине были они с Гермионой: спина к спине и с решимостью в глазах. Гарри прекрасно понял, что Минако запечатлела момент разборки в лавке Горбина.

— Я, конечно, не так способна, как моя учительница, но надеюсь, что вам понравилось, — хихикнула Минако. 

— Она прекрасна, — прошептала Гермиона, прижимая холст к себе. — Спасибо, Минако. 

— Могу рассказать, что меня вдохновило на эту картину, — хитро улыбнулась та. — Когда я увидела, как вы сражаетесь, я наконец поняла, что вас так роднит: готовность драться друг за друга до самого конца. А у меня еще один подарок лично для тебя, Гарри, — продолжила Минако, приблизившись к нему и нежно целуя в лоб. — Поцелуй от богини любви, чтобы ты прожил вместе с любимой до конца дней. Тем более её даже искать не надо — она и так рядом с тобой, всегда по правую руку.

Гермиона снова начала что-то бурчать, но совсем тихо, а еще Гарри увидел, что она покраснела почти до корней волос. Он сам, наверное, выглядел не лучше, потому что вспомнил, чей образ в первые секунды предстал в его голове, когда Минако задала вопрос о любви.

Тактичное покашливание Малфоя отвлекло его от этих мыслей и вернуло в реальность. Бывший Пожиратель казался слишком безмятежным, когда заговорил, встретившись с ним глазами: 

— Мистер Поттер и мисс Грейнджер, я должен поблагодарить вас. Если бы вы не согласились помочь Мине, кто знает, встретились бы мы в этой жизни... В Министерстве вы можете смело говорить, что Люциус Малфой бесследно исчез. Пусть я и обладаю его памятью, но я уже совсем не он. Я желаю вам удачи. 

— Приезжайте в Токио, — весело сказала Минако, обнимая их в последний раз, после чего они с Малфоем двинулись к самолету. Это показалось очень странным, но теперь, глядя им вслед, Гарри с трудом мог представить их порознь — настолько они казались... гармоничными, что ли?

Гарри нашел ладонь Гермионы и легонько сжал. Они так и покинули аэропорт — не размыкая рук. Ведь они всегда умели признавать очевидные вещи, и это тоже их роднило.


End file.
